Casting Shadows Across a Moonlit Plain
by windowacrosstime
Summary: They first met in each other's sanctuary, both of them wanting to escape their lives. They knew more about each other in that first glance than they could have imagined. Modern AU
1. Chapter 1

"You do not care about this family, you spend far too much time helping strangers that merely use you for your money!"

"Of course I care about the family, sorry if our spotless reputation is not my number one priority. We could do so much more with our money. We could help people."

"They do not deserve your pity Anatole! They were born the scum of the earth, they will stay the scum of the earth, you are foolish to think that you can change that."

"No Father you are the foolish one."

* * *

From a young age Anatole Enjolras knew that the world was diseased, diseased with inequality and prejudice. He knew the only way you could truly make something of yourself was to have the funds to raise your position in society. Unfortunately, the few that did have this privilege were all too often the people that caused the inequality and were the ones that judged. His parents were two of those people. They would often tell him that the poor people were not worth anyone's time, that they had their place in society just as he had his. He was seen as the top of the social ladder, they were seen as being at the bottom. Horses were the families source of income, his parents were famous horse breeders and trainers and were internationally renowned for breeding many of the world's best race horses and event horses

Enjolras would nearly always refuse the gifts his parents would shower him with, he would give clothes that he did not need to the people that did truly need them. He wanted to make a difference in this world. However, there was one gift that he did not refuse, he knew this gift would allow him to escape from the source of tension that was his family. On his seventeenth birthday, his parents bought him a magnificent chestnut horse, who he named Apollo. This horse was his escape, he allowed him to leave his troubles behind and calmed him when his parents would become too much to bear.

Yet again, Enjolras has found himself striding towards Apollo's stable in the late evening after having another disagreement with his father about the improvements that are desperately needed in society. He had stormed out after his father became particularly self righteous, not that this was anything unusual.

Enjolras finally approached the huge, elaborate stable doors and wrenched the doors open. Stepping inside, he took a deep breath, inhaling the calming scent of leather and hay, instantly feeling more relaxed. He quickly grabbed Apollo's tack and made his way to his stable, his footsteps echoing throughout the building. A soft whinny answered his footsteps and Enjolras allowed a small smile to himself. "Hey boy." He whispered as a large head appeared from behind the stable door "About time we went out for a ride don't you think?"

* * *

They've been travelling for hours, weaving in and out of the trees that are found in the woods surrounding the family estate. The sun had set a while ago, the moon now casting a silver hue across the landscape, causing the moisture left on the leaves to glisten with a magical quality. The only sound accompanying them was the soft thud of Apollo's hooves on the swaying grass.

Enjolras did have a particular destination he was aiming for, a place that was known as the Red Sands. It was a clearing deep within the woods that stretches a fair distance, which is quite literally covered with red sand, no one knows how it came to be there, which adds to the mystery of the place. However, the reason this place attracts Enjolras, is not because of the colour of the sand from which it gets its name, even though red is undoubtedly his favourite colour, it is rather the way that, when the moon is high in the sky, the sand turns a startling white. The atmosphere that surrounds this place allows him to think, it makes him feel safe, it is his sanctuary.

"Not far now." Enjolras says to his horse, as he brings him to a halt and dismounts, deciding to walk the rest of the way. As he begins to lead Apollo towards the clearing, he hears something, that was completely unexpected, something out of place; soft and beautiful singing. Enjolras stood frozen for a moment, wondering what to do, should he approach this person, or should he turn around and leave, he did want to be alone after all.

After an internal debate with himself, curiosity won out, carefully he tied Apollo to a branch that could easily break if he spooked and then began to creep through the undergrowth towards the singing as if in a trance. Eventually, he reached a parting in the bushes giving him a clear view into the clearing. His gaze swept over the clearing, looking for the source of the music. Finally, his eyes rested on a girl, probably the same age as he was, sitting cross legged, completely alone. The whole scene struck him as very odd, but his breath was taken away by the beauty of it.

The girl herself could very well have been a shadow. Her hair tumbled in dark waves past her shoulders and stopped just short of the the small of her back. Her eyes, which appeared to be almost black in the moonlight were fixed on the trees at the other side of the clearing. They held this mysterious look of sadness and pain and yet they glinted with anticipation and excitement. She was surrounded by the mysterious glow of the crystal-like grains of sand and to Enjolras she was truly mesmerising.

He found himself watching her lips as she sang as if they were hypnotising him. They had cast him under their spell and he was in that much of a trance he failed to notice the rhythmical beats that were coming from the trees. In fact, it was not until she stopped singing and therefore snapped out of his trance that he heard it. He panicked. What if she was in danger? He had an overwhelming urge to protect her even though he did not know her. He couldn't let this magical girl come to any harm.

Suddenly, the girl stood up, Enjolras immediately tensed ready to protect her. The thudding was getting louder, closer. Bushes started to rustle. What had he gotten himself into? Then, the unexpected happened, a huge grin spread across her face, revealing her dimples. Enjolras faltered, thoroughly confused.

"Sabinus!"

Enjolras' heart fell, she was meeting someone.

_What are doing Enjolras? You don't know this girl get a hold of yourself._

He was just about to turn away when he caught a glimpse of a shadow entering the clearing. Enjolras frowned at the shape, it wasn't a human. The mysterious girl rushed forward and flung her arms around the creature's neck. "You're late." He heard the girl admonish. He squinted at the shadow of the creature, studying it. She started to walk away from it, chuckling to herself. The creature snorted and started to follow, nudging her hand as they went and Enjolras was finally able to see the animal in profile. A horse. He knew there were wild horses roaming around this area, but he had never had the privilege of seeing one and this girl had tamed one! It should have been near enough impossible for her to do that. Just by watching her, he could she has so many layers, so many secrets. She was surrounded by mystery and Enjolras knew he couldn't forget if he tried. He took one last look at the girl and her horse before returning to Apollo and making his way home.

* * *

Enjolras found that he could not get this girl out of his mind. He would insist that it was merely curiosity, but deep down he knew it was so much more than that. It was not curiosity that made him go to that clearing almost every night to watch that girl, he only hoped that she had not been able to see him.

It was the seventh time he made the journey to go and watch her that she wasn't there. He could not help but feel a little deflated at this discovery. So he sat there. He waited for the girl that had him mystified from day one.

* * *

Enjolras was beginning to fall asleep, his head jerking every so often, jolting himself awake. He was slowly drifting into unconsciousness when he felt something tap his shoulder. Startled, he leapt to his feet, spinning around at a speed that was capable of giving him whiplash.

"I'm beginning to think Monsieur that you may have an obsession with me."

* * *

**Note: So this is my first les mis fic, so I apologise if the characters are ooc. I sort of took a gamble with this fic so please review and let me know what you think.**

**-windowacrosstime **


	2. Chapter 2: Is she pretty?

"I'm beginning to think, Monsieur, that you may have an obsession with me."

Enjolras froze. He stared at her, mouth agape, silent.

"Well, should I be worried?" The girl asked, arching an eyebrow and eyes glinting with amusement.

He felt his cheeks burning in embarrassment, he'd been found out. "I... I... I just... Sorry?" It came out as a question and Enjolras wanted the ground to swallow him whole.

The girl chuckled "Wow, so eloquent." She said to him, tone laced with sarcasm. He immediately straightened, ready to defend himself. "I'll have you know mademoiselle, that I am a very good orator. Thank you very much." He exclaimed whilst inwardly cursing himself for sounding like a petulant child. However, the mystery girl that was standing in front of him, smiled widely at him, revealing her deep set dimples, taking Enjolras' breath away. She was beautiful. "So. Are you going to tell me your name or what?" She questioned.

"Enjolras. I'm Enjolras." He croaked out disbelievingly.

"Just Enjolras?"

"Just Enjolras." He clarified.

"Well then, I'm just Éponine. Including the 'just'." Éponine teased. Enjolras allowed a small smile to appear on his lips, what was it about this girl that made him something other than his usual stoic self? Enjolras coughed, quickly getting rid of these thoughts. "It's not safe in the woods this time of night mademoiselle." He warned.

"Well apparently I'm only in danger from this bizarre creature that only seems to be nocturnal." She says.

"Oh really?"

"Yeah. It has blonde curly hair and a piercing blue gaze. In fact, it inhabits the bushes around this very clearing." She finishes with a mock gasp, hand on her chest.

"You're not funny." Enjolras was now grinning at her, trying to hold back laughter.

"You're right, I'm not. I'm hilarious." Éponine stated, peering up at him proudly.

* * *

In those few hours after meeting each other 'properly', as Éponine put it, they felt as if they knew each other better than if they had known each other for years. It scared them. Éponine, a girl who trusts no one, a shadow of what she once was, found herself trusting this boy that she had only met hours ago and still trusting him even though he had faithfully come to watch her every day without introducing. How could she not see that as a tiny bit creepy? Then there was Enjolras, a boy who would much rather sit with a book instead of etalking with his friends, unless it was on the subject of politics, which was a subject he had a lot to say about. They were polar opposites in more ways than one.

They fell into easy conversation, talking about everything and nothing at the same time and this fascinated Enjolras, he had never felt so comfortable in someone's prescience before.

'How did you get here anyway?" Éponine questioned.

'Oh I came on my horse. How did you get here?" Enjolras replied.

"I walked. Where is your horse? Can I see him? She asked, curiosity lighting up her features.

Enjolras chuckled at her enthusiasm. "Do you not think it would be better in the daytime, that way we could go for ride?" Éponine smiled warmly at him. "I'd like that." But then she thought about it for a moment. "But I don't have a horse." Her face fell.

"What about the horse you were with the other night?"

"Sabinus? He only comes around the Red Sands at night when it's quiet and he's not actually my horse, he's wild, I just got him to trust me I guess."

"I could bring one of the other horses that are at my stables." Enjolras thought aloud.

"You'd do that?" She said disbelievingly.

"Honestly Éponine, it's not a problem. So, you coming or not?"

"Yes, oh my god yes, you're brilliant Enjolras!" She exclaimed, flinging her arms around his neck, clutching him tightly. Enjolras stiffened briefly, but quickly relaxed and returned her embrace. Her long hair was tickling his face because of the light breeze and he shivered. Enjolras committed this moment with this entrancing girl to memory, the softness of her hair, the smell of honey drifting from it, he didn't want it to end. All too soon Éponine pulled away, smiling widely at him. "When can we go?"

"How about Saturday?"

"That's ages away." She whined.

"Well?' He said whilst laughing at her.

"Ok, ok. It will have to do." She said, winking at him.

"Good." Enjolras replied, excitement beginning to shine through in his tone. "I'll meet you here at ten."

"Ten? Are you even human? Do you realise how early I'll have to wake up?" Éponine exclaimed, incredulous.

"It's not even that early."

"It is! Especially on a Saturday." She was looking up at him frowning, whilst he was smirking at her. "Fine, but I'm not promising I'll be in a good mood." Enjolras chuckled at this, which earned him a light smack on the arm, which only caused him to laugh more. "I'm going now, it'll take me a long time to mentally prepare myself for getting up early." She joked lightly.

'Should I wish you luck then?"

"You should be wishing yourself luck. You're the one that has to deal with this sorry mess on Saturday morning."

* * *

It was Friday evening and Enjolras was attempting to read a book in the Musain. Between his friends distracting him and thoughts of Éponine floating across his mind, he was not making much progress.

"Hey Enjolras! You seem distracted!" Graintaire shouted loudly in his face, black hair messily arranged on his head and the ever present beer bottle held tightly in his hand.

"And you seem drunk." Enjolras quipped.

"What's new? Is it a girl? Has the marble man fallen in love?"

"Leave him alone Grantaire, you don't want to make him moody." Shouted Combeferre from across the room. Combeferre was the level headed one of the group, seeming to be the best at planning ahead.

The truth is though Enjolras was being distracted by a girl, he was being distracted by Éponine. Ever since, she had agreed to go out on a ride with him, he had constantly been trying to think of the best place to go because, even though he would never admit it to her, he wanted to impress Éponine. Every time, he would come up short, he could not think of anywhere to go. He had been thinking about it for days. Still nothing. Enjolras sighed audibly and placed his head in his hands. He was going to have to ask Combeferre, who knew of many places that were full of wonderful scenery and beautiful landscapes because, just like Enjolras, he was a keen horse rider. So Enjolras sidled up to him quietly: "'Ferre where would be the best place to ride tomorrow?"

Combeferre looked at him suspiciously "The river probably, why?"

"I'm just curious." Enjolras replied, but failed to suppress the blush that was creeping up his cheeks, causing Combeferre to give him a knowing smile.

"Are you meeting someone tomorrow?"

"No!" Enjolras exclaimed too quickly "It's none of your business anyway."

"Whatever you say Enjolras." He paused "Perhaps you could bring her here sometime." Combeferre teased.

"Shut up."

Silence fell for a few moments.

"Is she pretty?"

Enjolras groaned in response, resting his head on the table to hide his impossibly red cheeks.

* * *

**Note: Thanks so much to the people who reviewed the first chapter I'm glad you liked it. I'm gradually going introduce the Amis in this story because I really want to focus it on Enjolras and Éponine's relationship and I'm also skipping the whole Marius drama. Let me know how hat you think. **

**-windowacrosstime **


	3. Chapter 3: Differences in the daylight

"Right, blanket, food, all I need now is the horses." Enjolras muttered to himself, checking he had everything. He had been awake since six organising everything for his day with Éponine. "Honestly I need to calm down."

"Why's that Anatole?" Enjolras spun around at the sound of his mother's voice, startled.

"Oh, I... Erm... I'm meeting a friend. We're going for a ride." He mumbled.

"You're making an awful lot of effort for a friend." His mother said, amused by his nervousness.

"She's just a friend."

"Oh so you're meeting a girl." She deduced, arching an eyebrow.

"Mother!" He exclaimed, turning a brilliant red.

"Oh I'm just teasing." She chuckled "She must be special for you to make such an effort."

Enjolras smiled down at the floor. Of all the people in his family, he would only ever trust his mother, even though she does not necessarily agree with his views of society, she never completely refuses to listen like his father does. Although he would not say he is particularly close to his mother, he knows he can trust her. "She is." He whispers.

His mother smiled softly at him. "You can take my horse."

* * *

Éponine had actually managed to reach the clearing ten minutes early, so she sat herself on the ground, leaning against a tree. She began to think of the peculiar boy that had been watching her frequently, wondering what possessed her to trust him so easily. She couldn't deny that talking to him was easy and surprised herself when she began thinking of him frequently. Those mesmerising blue eyes invading her thoughts when she least expects it. The piercing blue of his gaze made her freeze when she first saw him watching her and she was immediately filled with curiosity. Then, when she spoke to him, the smooth tones of his voice made her feel immediately at ease, she felt safe with him. This was strange for her, in her life she had never felt, never felt happy really. She was a shadow. A shadow of the happy girl she used to be before everything went wrong. Unknowingly, Enjolras had become that light in her life, he made her look forward to the next day.

Éponine was in her own world as she waited for Enjolras to arrive, she closed her eyes and began to sing quietly to herself. If not for her singing anyone would have believed she was sleeping. Tanned legs were stretched out in front her, her hair pulled back loosely in a braid. This was how Enjolras found her, to him she was beautiful, lost in her own thoughts, completely relaxed. He couldn't ignore the fact that she was wearing shorts,with most of her legs bare. Finding himself staring, he scolded himself, he should not be blatantly staring at them, but he couldn't help it.

"You're late." Éponine said to him without opening her eyes.

"How did you know it was me?" He smiled down at her whilst leading over the two horses

"Well horses aren't exactly the quietest animals are they? Especially when they're moving." Éponine had now opened her eyes and was looking up at him through dusky lashes, grinning.

"Wow, you're so funny." He replied sarcastically, but returning her smile with a lop-sided grin. Enjolras then stretched out his hand in a wordless offer to help her up from the floor. Éponine gratefully grasped his hand and pulled herself up.

"Hey." She whispered as she came to stand in front of him.

"Hi." He murmured in reply.

They stared at each other for a few moments, taking in each other's features that they had not been able to see clearly that night where they finally spoke. Éponine could see that his jaw was more angular than she originally thought and his hair glowed golden in the sunlight, curling around his face. He looked like something from a Greek myth. Enjolras noticed in the light that Éponine's eyes were a deep caramel colour, swirling with emotion and secrets, something he was sure was completely unique to Éponine and it made him want to know more.

Enjolras coughed, breaking the silence. "Care to join me on this fine morning Mademoiselle?"

"Oh Monsieur!" Éponine cried, flinging her hand to her chest in mock surprise "I would be honoured. Be still my beating heart." She proceeded to fan herself, doubling over with laughter.

"You're such a drama queen 'Ponine." He lightly teased, rolling his eyes dramatically.

"I prefer the term, skilled actress if you don't mind." She quipped, jutting her chin out in mock indignation. "So where are you actually taking me today?"

"It's a surprise."

"That's not fair." She complained, playfully smacking him on the arm. "You at least have to tell me which of these shall be my trusty steed."

"You can have Annie." He said whilst passing her the reins to his mother's horse. Éponine walked around the side of the horse, stroking its neck gently. Enjolras was watching her intently and she carefully adjusted the saddle and looked at all the items he had packed for the day.

"Woah Enj how much stuff did you bring? We're not going camping you know."

"Well i didn't know what you like to eat, so I sort of packed everything." He said rubbing his neck nervously.

"Aw how sweet!" She teased playfully.

"Shut up." He muttered turning red, causing Éponine to laugh.

* * *

"Are we nearly there yet?

"Honestly 'Ponine you're like a child." Enjolras chided.

"I am not! I'm just very hungry." She said indignantly.

"I promise we're nearly there."

She scowled "You said that twenty minutes ago."

"It's worth the wait."

"You said that too."

* * *

**Note: ok so I'm trying not to build their relationship too quickly, because I don't want to rush it. So let me know what you think.**

**I also I forgot to put disclaimers for the story, but I'm obviously not Victor Hugo because I'm using a computer and I'm not a man. :)**

**-windowacrosstime **


	4. Chapter 4: What is it about you?

Enjolras had to endure a further fifteen minutes of Éponine complaining before he could tell her that they were just five minutes away. After hearing this her childish pout, which Enjolras could not stop laughing at when he looked at her, in turn earning him a scowl, transformed into an excited grin, fully revealing her dimples. She started twirling the horse's mane in her impatience to get there and Enjolras looked on in amusement at her antics. The trees were gradually thinning out and the sound of rushing water could be heard through the trees.

"I would say close your eyes, but as you are in control of a horse right now I wouldn't advise it." Enjolras joked. Éponine turned to look at him with a raised eyebrow. "Yes I know, worst joke ever." He said causing Éponine to throw her head back in laughter.

"Never be a comedian Enj, I don't think it would work out." She teased just as they exited the cover of the trees and Enjolras brought Apollo to a halt, causing Éponine to turn and look at her surroundings. Her mouth fell open in amazement, she could see golden reed beds swaying in the breeze, water flowing past that was the same colour as Enjolras' eyes and yellow sand covering the banks of the river. However, the things that caught the most of her attention were the wildflowers. They covered the grass in a rainbow of colours and various shapes and sizes, it was like a multicoloured dusting of snow and it was magical. "Oh Enj it's beautiful, no one has ever done something like this for me before." Enjolras smiled widely at her, thinking that the happiness that shone in her eyes was worth more than any word of thanks she could ever give him. She looked around her taking everything in before turning back to Enjolras and saying "This is one of the best days of my life."

* * *

"Ugh I can't eat anymore, I think I'll explode." Éponine groaned, falling back onto the grass and clutching her stomach. "You've spoilt me Enjy."

"Enjy?" he questioned, raising an eyebrow.

"I think it suits you." She replied as she turned her head towards him, smirking.

"It sounds like something you would call a five year old." Enjolras grumbled, but still smiled up at the sky from his position next to her on the ground.

"Exactly! It's cute." She exclaimed, stretching over an arm to pinch his cheek. Enjolras smirked, gently grasping her wrist and watching intently as her features shifted to something more serious.

"Well, if you insist on calling me that, I'll have to think of a nickname for you."

"Oh really and what would that be?" She said almost dismissively.

Enjolras thought for a moment. "Ninny." He stated, a feeling of triumph washing over him as he watched Éponine's expression turn into a ferocious glare and Enjolras couldn't help but squirm a little under her gaze. She was now sitting up, effectively pinning him to the ground with her glare.

"Do not call me Ninny."

"Don't call me Enjy then."

"Only if you don't call me Ninny."

"Fine." Enjolras conceded.

Éponine patted him on the chest, smiling widely at him. "Good boy." Enjolras stared at her in amazement, she had tricked him. "For a minute there you looked scared." She teased.

"You are merciless 'Ponine." At this she widened her smile even more and did a mock bow, to which Enjolras laughed loudly.

"I have many talents."

Éponine carefully shifted herself and gently laid her head on Enjolras' stomach. He tensed at the sensation, breath hitching. Éponine stilled, casting a sideways glance, silently asking him permission and when he made no motion to move away, relaxed once more, smiling softly to herself. She now turned her gaze to the two horses, who were peacefully grazing by the river. "Horses really are amazing animals." She murmured.

"How so?"

"They are so full of spirit. It doesn't matter how trained they are, they always keep that spirit. How can I be they have so much, when I have so little?" Enjolras looked at her in concern, there was something that she wanted to tell him, but was talking in riddles. However, she did not seem to realise what she was saying, her eyes were closed and she was somewhere between being awake and asleep, mumbling nonsensical things. Éponine was becoming more and more of a mystery to him, it was like she was weaving a web around him, keeping him close, he was trapped and yet he felt free. She was an enigma.

He watched her as she finally gave into sleep, her features were completely relaxed and she looked so peaceful. Enjolras had not missed how sometimes her gaze would darken, as if remembering a painful memory and how sometimes her smiles did not quite reach her eyes. It was strange, he barely knew this dark haired girl and yet he felt inexplicably close. He wanted to protect her even though he was certain he would not be thanked for it. "What is it about you, 'Ponine?" He whispered, brushing a stray piece of hair from her face, smiling softly at her when he noticed the small smile grace her lips when he did so. Honestly, it scared him. He did not know or understand what Éponine was doing to him, but he found himself smiling more often, something which he has been told he does not do enough of. She invades his thoughts, more often than he would like to admit, her deep brown eyes seemingly staring into his soul. Enjolras could trust her, he could talk to her. He knew her could not let her go, she had become so important to him in such a short amount of time, he could not lose her and somewhere deep down he knew that she felt the same way.

* * *

**Note: thank you to everyone who has reviewed so far, it's great reading your feedback and know that I'm not going wrong, so please keep them coming.**

**-windowacrosstime **


End file.
